


摩旅

by Mr_Future



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Future/pseuds/Mr_Future





	摩旅

“广，广斗......腿，再分开一点。”  
“哈？啊......”  
   
还没能调整好姿势就被压在身上的人狠狠顶了一下，痛得广斗一拳捶在雅贵的肩胛上象征性地发泄不满，对方的进攻却丝毫没有变得客气。  
   
“喂，已经那么挤了，不要乱动啊，好痛。”  
“还不......都是你......的错......嗯......早知道就......啊......”  
   
突然被对方找到敏感点狠狠顶弄了几下，话没能说完，呼吸节奏都变得有些紊乱，由于没有准备润滑的东西，虽然提前用手指适应了一番，强硬转换成那器物果然还是有些勉强。  
   
但毕竟也不是第一次，雅贵的动作凶猛却不鲁莽，他对广斗的身体掌握度不低，知道顺着毛怎样让他放松下来，快感渐渐超越了不适应异物突然入侵而产生的钝痛，身体不再那么紧绷而彼此都舒适不少。  
   
接下来就顺利许多，密闭的小空间内只有此起彼伏的喘息声，完全打破了夜空的宁静，但是并不会被别人发现，两人之间独有的火热，与清冷的环境格格不入。  
   
一轮释放完毕，广斗不自主眯起眼睛，而后嘴唇获得了充满热度的柔软触感，彼此的舌头缠绕一阵后，雅贵小幅度抬起头看着眼前的人，下唇还留有一丝从对方口中掠夺的津液，轻轻嘟囔了句。  
   
“感觉舒服吗？”  
“这时候问这种问题，太狡猾了。”广斗心里想着，并未说出口。  
   
此时的两人正处于一个狭隘的帐篷内，本来是有个灯的，不知是否因为电量不足而熄灭了，从而几乎处于黑暗中，但意外能够感受到彼此的存在范围。

虽然立春已过，温度却未随着春天的到来回暖，紧紧结合在一起倒是驱赶了寒意，不过，会变成这样的情况完全出乎意料，这天白天的大部分时间发生了很多糟心的事情。  
 

 

 追溯到一周前。

“广斗，要不要和哥哥一起去旅行......我打算和你......”  
“不想。”  
“不要拒绝得那么快嘛！先听我说完。”

雨宫广斗一边翻阅报纸，一边听他的兄长雨宫雅贵在耳边叨叨，总算是明白了对方意欲和自己一起摩旅，也就是摩托车旅行，路径和目的地都已经研究过的样子。

“偶尔也要体验一下属于男人的浪漫，对吧？”

广斗心动了，倒不是因为雅贵的一番绘声绘色说辞，骑车出行本就算是爱好，两个人一起的话可能会徒增不少乐趣，最后他答应了。  
   
没用上精心准备的更多腹稿就得到对方的同意，雅贵很高兴，浅浅的酒窝浮现于两边的脸颊，广斗看他满脸都写着“包在我身上”的样子。  
   
既然都出去了就玩个尽兴，旅行被规划为二日一夜。

出发日的早上，广斗正在检查自己的哈雷状况是否一切正常，就看到雅贵拿着两大包东西走下楼梯，差点被台阶绊倒。  
   
“这些都是什么，你要带着走吗。”他嫌弃地看着雅贵把稍微小点的包裹固定在自己的车尾。

“广斗君，出门在外，就怕个万一，还是要多做点准备的好，对吧。”  
“......”  
“那我们就出发了。”  
 

 

二月似乎不是一个完全适合室外旅行的时间，但也不是没有好处，人少了便能落得个清静，一路上沿途的冬季景色也不全死气沉沉，每个季节都有其独特的魅力。

常绿植物在寒色中不减锐气，光秃的植株仔细看去能够发现生气勃勃的新芽，时不时遇到的梅花树更是使人眼前一亮，光是远离城市的喧嚣，就觉得内心十分舒爽。  
   
午餐在一个看起来别有风味的咖啡厅解决掉，便马不停蹄走上下午的行程，据雅贵所说他早已预定完一个林间民宿，看简介处于森林深处，周边没什么人家，离公路也有不少距离，但是设施齐全，甚至还带露天温泉，颇有世外桃源的味道，令人向往。

就算是他们这样经验丰富的骑手，第一次去森林完全有迷路的可能性，还是早点到比较好。雅贵的担心是对的，地图上并没有把这片森林的全部路径标出来，等他们找到那间民宿的时候，太阳悄然移到山头并缓慢下移，而更加糟糕的，是两人着实吃了个闭门羹。

雅贵打开邮箱，一封标着【重要】的邮件却不知道为什么出现在广告邮件里以至于他都没有注意到，邮件是三天前发过来的，上面写着由于新的民诉法规定，运营民宿需要相应证件，自家正在办理的过程中所以暂时无法对外营业，造成客人的不便非常抱歉，请尽早预约其他住处......  
   
两个人读完邮件已然是大眼瞪小眼的状况，雅贵因为自己的大意而导致的疏忽，一个劲向对方道歉，广斗看起来心情欠佳，他让雅贵别继续废话赶紧去周边看看有没有其余能住的地方。  
   
大概仍处于冬季的原因，天黑得比预料快很多，两个人在森林里瞎转一圈并没有收获，这个森林比预想得还要大，在周围都暗着的情况下看起来每棵树都长得一样，渐渐有些搞不清楚方向了。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，广斗骑在前面，突然听到后面有人叫自己的名字，而且仿佛离自己距离越来越远，他回过头，不出所料那家伙并没有跟在身后，没办法只能返程，见到一筹莫展呆楞在原地的雅贵。  
   
“怎么了？”  
雅贵支支吾吾半天，才坦白自己的车没有油了。广斗彻底无话可说，他深刻怀疑早上那句“多做点准备的好。”是自己出现了幻听。  
   
自己的车油箱中的油量看起来也支持不了多久，他在斟酌要不要独自骑出去买点油回来，似乎充满不确定性还是不要贸然行动为好。

雅贵那边传来不小动静，他打着手电筒取下自己车后的长条形包裹，从中拿出了一大块布状物体，和几根……铁棍？广斗将自己手中的灯照向对方，才看清他手里拿着未搭建起来的帐篷的零部件。  
   
“你在做什么？”  
“诶看不出来吗，在搭帐篷哦，一个人好像有点麻烦，广斗快来帮我下。”  
“哈？”  
   
广斗感觉雅贵的脑子一定是哪里坏掉了，最差不还是能打个求助电话找到这片森林的管理员过来帮忙，拿出手机却发现信号处于圈外，雅贵似乎已经意识到这点才那么做的。

看着渐渐暗下去的手机界面的日期愣了几秒，他想今天自己的运势绝对是诸事不宜。  
   
最后还是只能去帮雅贵搭建帐篷，没想到本来还有点期待的旅行会变得这样狼狈，雅贵试图和板着个脸的广斗搭话不出意料获得了盐对应，便也识趣地埋头干活，中途各自吃完带来的干粮补充体力。  
   
两个人对组装帐篷并不是很熟悉，折腾好久勉强弄得可以将就一夜的样子，等躺进去的时候，奔波一日的劳累立刻布满全身，身处这样自然环境的夜晚中不免徒增孤独，广斗还是开始简单回应雅贵的话了。  
   
不一会儿，雅贵想到什么似的，出去了一下，不久拿回一条绒毯和一盏小灯，他让广斗盖着，广斗提议不如垫在身下，失去柔软草地的冬季，在光溜溜的地上没躺多久便觉得脊背硌得慌，垫上毯子后要好很多。

那盏灯是充电式的，还有发热功能，虽然热量不是很足，总比没有强，两人脱下外套盖在身上，试图驱挡寒意。  
   
没有别的事可干了，雅贵沉默不语看着帐篷顶，虽然疲倦，却没什么睡意，身边的人也是如此，他感觉到侧身躺着的广斗缩了缩身子。  
   
“广斗你冷吗？”  
“还好。”  
   
话音刚落，背部传递来身后之人的热量，雅贵悄悄翻身，朝着广斗的方向贴过去，一只手环住广斗的腰，两人能更好地靠近在一起，确实暖和不少，广斗没什么表示，默认了他的动作。  
   
没过多久，因为直接接触着，能感受到雅贵的某个部位渐渐发生了变化，而且越来越明显，广斗转过身去，和雅贵四目相对，周围的空气中安静地只能听到彼此的呼吸声。  
   
雅贵眨了几下眼睛，似乎有话想说，但是欲言又止，广斗在心里叹了口气，以很小的幅度点下头，然后换来一个灿烂的笑容，两人心照不宣地拥吻在一起，重复完好几次后，开始了进一步动作......  
   
不知过了多久，最后就那样熟睡过去，还是以紧紧抱在一起的姿势。

当清脆的鸟叫声把两个人吵醒时，周围的环境已经完全明亮了，雅贵走出帐篷，感觉眼前的环境意外有些熟悉，来的时候经过过，只不过昨晚太昏暗了没有察觉到，而且印象中离出口不是很远。  
   
换上干净的衣物，一刻也没有耽搁，他骑着广斗的车，绞尽脑汁努力回忆，最后还是顺利到达公路上并且找到加油站，加满广斗的车又提了一桶油回去，途中还看到一个小旅馆。

与广斗汇合时，对方也已收拾完毕，使自己的车复活后，先去旅馆各自清洗身体，又小睡一下，这才恢复了一大半精气神。可能是坏的运气在昨天已用尽，新的一天一切都比较顺利。  
   
饥肠辘辘的两人意外找到一家当地有名的寿司店，为了表示歉意，雅贵请客让广斗大快朵颐一番，对方没有客气。  
   
“接下来怎么办？”  
“要不我们继续？”  
“好。”  
   
于是接着踏上两个人的摩旅。  
 

 

   
情人节附带彩蛋，写得比较放飞，不看也没事，真的

 

 

   
雨宫雅贵和雨宫广斗第二天才是到达了最终的目的地，出现在眼前的是一片很大的在阳光照射下闪闪发光的湖，水面静悄悄的，没什么生机，但是十分清澈，一眼能看到底部的水草，偶尔还能发现一两条不怕冻的小鱼。  
   
就在广斗看得出神的时候，雅贵突然从后面将一个眼罩套在他头上，把视线遮得严严实实，然后使劲牵住了他的手。  
   
“跟我来。”  
   
静静跟着雅贵走过一段路后，脚下的触感突然变得柔软起来，前面牵引的人也停下了脚步。  
   
“可以拿下来了。”  
   
耀眼的阳光对刚离开黑暗的眼睛产生些许刺激，完全恢复后，发现自己正踩在一大片绿油油的草坪上，而一抬头，眼前那个最熟悉的人正站在自己身前，手里捧着一束很大的蓝色玫瑰花。  
   
“总觉得，这个颜色和广斗你才比较配呢......”雅贵顿了顿，郑重其事地开口说出接下来的内容，声音都提高了几分。  
   
“虽然什么时候都能说其实，我想你也不会在意，不过还是想要更有仪式感一点所以选择了今天，找了好久才找到这边这个四季如春的好地方，想带你过来……”

“你……你到底有什么想......”雅贵的声音不自觉越来越小，广斗忍不住发问，他看到对方拿着花束的手在微微颤抖，有点不可思议。

“那个！你愿意收下这束花并和我共度余生吗？”  
   
广斗愣了一下，没有多想，伸出左手打算接过来，对方似乎伺机已久地把一枚闪闪发光的环状物体戴在自己的无名指上，然后把花塞进怀里，最后送来一个比任何时候都温柔的吻。  
   
不知道为什么，此时广斗脑海里浮现出昨晚看到的手机界面上的日期，一个清晰的2月13日。


End file.
